


Donna Noble learns how to fly the TARDIS

by Donnahasthephonebox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Donna being Awkward, Donna is Donna, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Ten is being awkward, awkward Doctor, flying lessons from the Doctor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnahasthephonebox/pseuds/Donnahasthephonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble, the most important woman in the entire universe gets a flying lesson from the Doctor ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble learns how to fly the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on Ao3! So.. It may be sloppy and messy T^T

Donna Noble the most important woman in the universe; well the Doctor thinks she is but not Donna. She's been loosing track of time and wondering why the hell did the Doctor pick her instead of someone else? It was just another damn lazy day with the Doctor and Donna. Donna was just snoozing on the couch as the Doctor called her name, "Donna?! I need you in here!" He yelled front the console room. "HUH?! WHAT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" She woke up from her nap and fell flat on the floor. "Dammit!" She groaned as she got up, rubbing her bum, "What the bloody hell do you want this time, Spaceman?" She muttered as she walked into the console room. "Oh, maybe I should ask you, would you like a flying lesson from me? To fly the TARDIS? Would you like that?" He smirked, the tone in his voice made Donna very uncomfortable. "Uh, why would YOU want me to fly the old girl? Didn't you say I wasn't compatible enough for her? Huh, time boy?" She jabbed her finger into his rib. "Well, maybe today you can fly her, special day for us being friends for over two years now! It's our friendship anniversary! So I thought that I could teach you how to fly the old girl." He smiled. "You sure?" She asked him, worrying if she'll fail. "Of course! Anything for my Earth Girl." He wrapped two arms around her waist, making Donna blush as red as her hair. "Here's the lever to start her." She did as he told her and she started flying the TARDIS, "I can't believe I'm flying the TARDIS!" She gasped as the Doctor's hot breath was on her neck. He wanted to do something else, asking her out to be her girlfriend. He stepped back and grabbed out a box, "Donna Noble, will you be my girlfriend for all of eternity?" He opened it and showed a blue diamond ring etched with her name in Gallifreyan, leaving Donna shocked, "You've got to be kidding me! Of course I will!" She said as the Doctor pulled her in for a sweet kiss, "I love you spaceman." She muttered against his lips, "I love you too, Earth Girl." He smiled, putting on the ring on her finger.


End file.
